


Playing With The Boys

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [134]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: As the man came to a stop in front of her, he removed his shades and Sam felt a flicker of warmth. His eyes were warm and brown and confident as he gave her an appreciative onceover.





	Playing With The Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Top Gun Day’ (13 May).
> 
> Okay, so this is could possibly (i.e. _definitely_ ) be viewed as OOC, but as it’s an alternate reality offering I decided to just throw a few different things into the mix here… so, some details may have been fudged. 
> 
> The premise is a little weird, and for that, I’m sorry, _but_ in my defense, I didn’t know I needed a Stargate version of the Top Gun-inspired volleyball scene in my life until this morning. 😂 If you don’t believe me, just think of Jack. Shirtless. Y’know, a little like [this](https://www.gateworld.net/gallery/displayimage.php?album=19&pid=153021#top_display_media).

The sound of raucous laughing and cheering reached Sam’s ears and she sighed. She’d traveled to California to get away from that kind of noise and behavior for a weekend, but it seemed that was not going to be the case. Not with the all-male volleyball game currently taking place just a little further along the beach.

Adjusting her sunglasses, she laid back down on her beach towel and tried to relax. Just as she was about to fall asleep, a shadow fell over her and she cracked open an eye to see Janet Fraiser staring at her.

“You should come and join us, Sam.”

“I’m good, thanks.”

“But we could show the guys how it’s done.”

Despite her annoyance at the interruption, Sam laughed at her friend’s enthusiasm.

“If you want to join in, go ahead. I’m certainly not stopping you.”

“I don’t want to go back down there on my own.”

“Isn’t Cam there?”

“Yeah,” Janet shrugged. “He’s managed to work his way onto one of the teams.”

Sam gave a non-committal hum in answer as she closed her eyes again.

“Please, Sam.”

“Janet –”

“There’s a couple of really cute captains down there.”

“You mean there’s one that you think is cute?”

A beat of silence passed before Janet crouched down beside her. “Okay fine,” she huffed. “I’d like some moral support.”

“What’s his name?”

“Charles Kawalsky.”

With a resigned sigh, Sam pulled herself into a seated position before getting to her feet. She located her flip-flops, but decided to just stay in her shorts and bikini top, rather than throw a t-shirt on; after all, she didn’t plan on being away for any length of time. She would accompany Janet down to the volleyball, help introduce her to this Captain Kawalsky, and then hightail it out of there so she could get back to her plans of doing absolutely nothing for the rest of the day.

As they neared the makeshift volleyball court that had been pegged out in the sand, another round of cheers erupted as one of the players hit the sand face first, and consequently lost the point for his team.

“Ferretti, you suck,” voiced his teammate, who didn’t seem annoyed by the loss at all, but rather found the situation highly amusing.

“You suck,” the man she assumed to be Ferretti fired back, right before she heard Cam pipe up from the other side of the net, “You _both_ suck.”

His comment earned him a grin and a high-five from his teammate and Sam rolled her eyes at their childish antics. She had just turned to Janet to tell her she was on her own, when her friend waved at someone across the way. Following her gaze, Sam realized she was waving at Ferretti’s teammate.

“I’m guessing that’s your crush,” Sam commented, smirking when Janet elbowed her in the ribs.

They stood and watched as Kawalsky lined up, ready for Cam’s serve, but his attention was half on the game and half on Janet because when he tried to hit the ball back over the net, it bypassed the other team completely and instead landed at Sam’s feet. She vaguely registered a man saying, “I’ll get it” before she crouched down for the ball and when she straightened she saw the stranger jog towards her.

He was a little older than Sam expected, and as he approached, she was suddenly thankful for her shades. He was tall, tanned and toned but the way he held himself, she just knew he was also military. She pushed the thought aside however as she let her gaze fall to his chest which glistened with sweat and whilst that was usually a turn-off, she had to admit that it was working for her at that precise moment in time. As the man came to a stop in front of her, he removed his shades and Sam felt a flicker of warmth. His eyes were warm and brown and confident as he gave her his own appreciative onceover.

With her free hand, Sam removed her sunglasses and met his eye.

“I believe this is yours.”

“Thanks,” he grinned, taking the volleyball from her before he let his gaze slide to Janet. “I saw you here earlier.”

She nodded. “I’m with Cam – just as a friend – not as – well, we’re cadets. We’re all cadets actually,” she rambled, quickly gesturing towards Sam. Sam, in turn, stared at her in confusion, and missed the look of intrigue that passed through the stranger’s eyes.

“You’re military?”

Sam forced her attention away from Janet and back towards the man and shrugged. “Final year in the Academy. What?” she added when she caught his frown.

“Nothing,” he said quickly. “I just… California seems a long way from Colorado when it’s still term time.”

“It’s the weekend,” Sam supplied with a smirk. “Finals start in two weeks.”

“Ah,” he said, his expression clearing. “Last weekend of freedom?”

“Something like that.”

They held each other’s gaze for a moment before the three men still standing on the volleyball court started shouting.

“I, ah… I should get back,” he said, gesturing over his shoulder.

She nodded in agreement, when Janet jabbed her in the ribs with her elbow and when Sam glared at her, she let her gaze settle on Kawalsky.

“ _Please_ , Sam,” she whispered.

“Hey!” she called before she could stop herself and when the man turned around, she let out a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding and moved towards him. “Listen, can I ask you a personal question?”

“That depends,” he said, throwing the ball vaguely in the direction of the other players.

“Your friend over there,” she said, nodding towards Kawalsky. “Is he single?”

Something in his expression darkened and Sam frowned. “Yeah, he is,” he answered gruffly.

Taking a step closer, she lowered her voice. “Think you could put in a word for my friend, Janet? She thinks he’s cute,” she added at his confused look.

“Charlie?”

“Yeah. The one who can’t seem to hit a volleyball.”

A chuckle escaped him at her answer and the warmth she felt ignite in her chest earlier started to fan its way through the rest of her body.

“What’s your name?”

“Sam.”

“I’m Jack,” he grinned suddenly, reaching out to shake her hand, “and I’ll see what I can do.”

With that, he walked away and was almost back onto the court when he turned and waved for her to join him. She half-shrugged at Janet, who quickly appeared by her side, and the two of them made their way towards the men.

“Fellas,” Jack started. “This is Sam and Janet – they’re friends of Cam.”

As he made the rest of the introductions, Sam couldn’t help but notice how Kawalsky’s gaze lingered on Janet for a second longer than strictly necessary and she tried to hide her grin. However, Jack also seemed to have picked up on it and he subtly winked at Sam before he spoke again.

“So, I thought we might change things up a little. Charlie, since you suddenly seem unable to hit a ball, you’re benched.”

 _“What?”_ he spluttered. “But – I –”

“Use the time to rest,” he added with a slight incline of his head towards Janet. “Cam,” he added, “Go take Kawalsky’s spot on the other team.”

“But I thought we were the dream team?”

“I’m just going to pretend you never said that,” Jack muttered after a moment, gaining a huff of laughter from Sam.

“Who’s going to be your teammate then, Jack?” Ferretti grinned.

“Sam.”

Sam’s earlier amusement quickly faded and she shook her head. “Oh, no. No, Jack, this is not a good idea.”

“Sure it is,” he said, placing a hand on her lower back and gently guiding her onto the court. “You’re my new wingma– er – woman. Wing _woman._ ”

Her doubt must have shown on her face however because he leaned closer and let his lips hover by her ear as he whispered, “We’re helping your friend.”

Trying desperately to ignore the way his breath tickled her face and neck, or the way his touch set her skin on fire, she followed his gaze towards their friends to find them already deep in conversation.

“Janet so owes me for this,” she sighed. “All right. Let’s do this.”

“Excellent! You know how to play?”

“Yep.”

“Then you’re already better than my last teammate. Alright,” Jack called, “remember boys, no points for second place.”

With a smug grin, he hit the ball over the net and restarted the game. It didn’t take long for the two of them to quickly wipe the floor with Ferretti and Cam – much to her enjoyment. She couldn’t explain it, but she and Jack just had this connection. They didn’t need to say anything; it was a slight hand gesture here, or an exchanged glance there, and they knew exactly what the other wanted to do. As they played for the final point, Jack let Sam take the honors and when their opposition both dived to reach the ball – only to collide with each other in the process – Jack punched the air in victory, while Sam’s laughter filled the air as she reacted to his high-five, right before he wrapped his arms around her, lifted her off the ground and spun her around.

“Now, _that_ , is what you call a dream team,” he murmured as he set her back down, his face just inches from hers.

Sam’s gaze involuntarily flicked down to his lips but before she could even think of possibly finding out what they felt like against hers, Cam appeared in her line of vision. She quickly stepped away from Jack and his embrace and hoped that the burn she now felt on her face was from the sun and not embarrassment.

“Remind me never to play any kind of game with you again,” Cam grumbled, as he wiped sand from his face.

“You’ve yet to win a game of pool against me,” she smirked. “What made you think this would be any different?”

Mumbling something unintelligible, he moved away to grab his t-shirt, while Ferretti had his top slung over his shoulder. “That was some impressive game play,” he admitted, before he let his gaze shift to his friend. “Can’t say the same for you, Jack.”

“Ha _ha_ ,” he shot back, before he looked to Sam, his curiosity evident. “You play pool?”

“I can hold my own,” she shrugged.

“Fancy a game sometime?”

Out of the two of them, she wasn’t sure who was more surprised by the question, but she found herself answering before she could talk herself out of it.

“I’d like that.”

“Do you know the Chevron bar? The guys and I are heading over there tonight for dinner and a couple of drinks – but they’ve got some pool tables as well.”

“Sounds good,” she nodded. “About eight-thirty?”

“Perfect,” he grinned. “If you want to bring your friend along you can,” he added as he reached down to grab his t-shirt and Sam found herself transfixed at the way the muscles in his arms and back rippled with every movement. “Remind her that she owes you one.”

She frowned slightly at his words, and he took a step closer. “I don’t –”

“You did this to help her get to know Charlie, right?”

“Yeah,” she answered distractedly as he pulled his t-shirt over his head.

“So, she can do this to help you.”

“Help me with what?”

“Well, maybe not so much as to help you – but rather to help me.”

Despite her confusion, she couldn’t help but smile. “Why do you need help?”

“Well,” he said, taking another step closer. “Who else is going to distract Charlie while I get to know you better?”

“I – ah – _oh._ ”

“Yeah,” he echoed. _“Oh.”_

Saved from trying to think of something to say, Jack grinned, his shoulder brushing against hers as he went to walk past. “See you tonight, _Samantha_.”

She tried to ignore the way her heart was now racing but as she turned to watch him walk away, she realized that any nerves she had about meeting him tonight were overrun by her desire to spend more time with him.

As if he could read her thoughts, he looked back over his shoulder and threw her a sloppy salute and Sam knew she was going to need more than a beer to put out the flames of fire Jack had set alight within her.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to anyone who recognized the Top Gun references!


End file.
